


Servicing

by wildestranger



Series: The Service of the Body [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/pseuds/wildestranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Service of the Body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servicing

Draco doesn't look at Neville as he is pulled out of bed and prodded towards the bathroom. They are both naked and so there's lots of bare flesh he needs to avert his eyes from, pink blotches of flesh that he can't quite escape. Draco stares down and focuses on the sound of bare feet smacking against the wooden floorboards, the slight gust of wind beyond the window. The smell of hot water and enclosed spaces, steam on his skin.

He doesn't look, but he knows Neville is watching him. Closing his eyes as he is pressed against the cool tiles, he can still feel Neville's gaze on his body, not quite as invasive as the fingers which follow, but equally searching for things he'd like to keep hidden. He can't help shuddering when Neville's fingers brush against his belly, even as the soapy hands smooth away the trembling and try to be neutral, unthreatening. Yet Draco remembers what those hands did to him last night, what they coaxed out of him, and he shudders again at the memory.

Neville steps closer and Draco opens his eyes. There's concern mixed with desire in the frown on Neville's forehead, and Draco isn't sure if he would stop touching him if Draco asked. He'd want to, sure, but the fingertips currently sliding down his back are unambiguous about their desire to continue. He doesn't ask, just to be sure.

The gentleness is still there when Neville washes behind Draco's ears and rubs soap on the inner curve of his arms, but also determination. Every piece of skin must be touched, must be made clean and caressed. Draco leans back against the wall and submits to the almost constant shivering that Neville's ministrations produce. At least he doesn't have to speak.

But then Neville stops and steps back. Draco struggles to open his eyes, and finds a sponge full of his dead skin cells being offered to him.

When Draco continues to stare, bewildered by the intimate implications of all this, Neville speaks:

"You could do me, maybe?"

It is a sign of Draco's state of mind that not even a ghost of horrified amusement finds its way to his brain until minutes later, and by then he is being distracted by Neville's skin under his hands.

This is a lot easier, he realises. It's one thing being touched by someone else, having to feel their hands or mouth or body, and having to feel things because of that. But touching someone else, well, it means the focus is somewhere else than on his flesh and what it can and cannot feel. He can produce reactions in the other body, and watch the effect his fingers have on Neville.

Draco learns that Neville is a little bit of ticklish. When his hand traces the muscles on Neville's sides (with soap, and only clean intentions), Neville bites his lips and tries visibly to keep from squirming (Draco does it again just to make sure). Neville stays silent throughout the washing, and so Draco learns to look for other signs; a hitch in breathing, a tensing of muscles, a slight shudder. Some signs are obvious, but Draco makes a point of not looking at the one rising toward his hands.

He focuses instead on Neville's back (no need to be watched as he does this), the slight hair on Neville's arms, the spine almost hidden under planes of muscled flesh. Neville's shoulder-blades are surprisingly delicate, and Draco trails his thumb along the bone. He avoids pressing his lips on Neville's nape, but a few breaths of air manage to escape his lips and he sees the shiver that follows, shivers himself as he watches.

When he is done he steps away, drops the sponge on the floor. The wet sound of it falling on the floor echoes in the bathroom.

Draco opens his mouth to say something, to ask about breakfast but Neville is already turning to face him, already falling on his knees before Draco and pushing him against the wall. Straining his neck to catch Draco's cock in his mouth.

Draco closes his eyes and gives up trying not to feel.


End file.
